24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Charles Logan
This is a list of memorable quotes from Charles Logan. Day 4 * Charles Logan: This administration does not condone murder, and it never will. * Charles Logan: How am I supposed to fight terrorists when we're provoking a nuclear superpower? * Charles Logan: I don't care how you do it, I don't care what it takes, fix it! *'Charles Logan:' You failed me David, You failed your country" Day 5 * Charles Logan: (To Lynn McGill) Do you mean actually let them release the Sentox? Are you out of your mind? * Charles Logan: You're a traitor! * Walt Cummings: No, no Mr. President I am a patriot! * Charles Logan: You promised me you would control the situation. * Christopher Henderson: I didn't count on Bauer showing up sir, he outmaneuvered me. Sir, Bauer and Wayne Palmer won't be around long enough to tell anyone what they know. I will handle this, sir I promise you. I will not let you down. * Charles Logan: See that you don't. * Charles Logan: It's all gone wrong, none of this was supposed to happen. All of these killings... This whole thing was planned to make our country safer. *'Logan:' You blow up like this one more time, I will fill you so full of drugs you won't even know your own name. And then I will ship you off to an asylum and you can stay there for the rest of your life. Are we clear? Are we clear?! *'Martha:' (broken) Yes. *'Logan:' Good. Now clean yourself up. You're a mess. * Charles Logan: I suppose if you hurt me enough Jack, I'll say whatever you want. But that won't make it the truth. * Charles Logan: I don't see where any of this becomes your business, Mike. * Mike Novick: I'll tell you where, Mr. President. I'm your Chief of Staff - if there's something going on that I don't know about that involves national security, it is my business. * Charles Logan: This isn't national security, Mike - it's our marriage. * Jack Bauer: What are the names of your co-conspirators? * ' Charles Logan:' There are no co-conspirators, because there is no conspir... * Jack Bauer: Walt Cummings! Christopher Henderson and James Nathanson have all admitted to being part of this conspiracy, now they are dead! Right before Christopher Henderson died, he acknowledged that there were others, what are their names? * Charles Logan: A man will say anything under torture, this won't mean a thing. * Jack Bauer: Mr. Logan, I'm not here to torture you, but you are gonna tell what I want to know, or so help me God, I will kill you. * Graem Bauer: We've come up with legitimate reason for you to shoot down the plane * Charles Logan: I sure as hell hope so. I might be the President but there are certain protocols in place which I can't just ignore Day 6 * Jack Bauer: My name is Jack Bauer. Who am I talking to? * Charles Logan: I see you've exhausted all your options to find Gredenko. * Jack Bauer: Who is this? * Charles Logan: It's Charles Logan, Jack. * Jack Bauer: I don't trust you. * Charles Logan: If you want to find Gredenko, maybe it's time you started. * Charles Logan: (to self) You brought me out of a horrible pit. Set my feet upon a rock. And established my goings. One step at a time, Charles. One step at a time. * Charles Logan: Martha! Category:Charles Logan Logan, Charles